


how dare you.

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: jesse asks something unthinkable of gabe.





	

“How dare you.” Gabe puts a hand to his chest and reels backwards a step. His eyebrows pull together in the middle, hurt written all over his face.

“Boss,” Jesse says, “y’can’t just drink coffee for breakfast. You need like 9000 calories per meal. Don’tcha have that super soldier metabolism?”

“Lies.” Gabe turns on his heel, cradles the enormous mug of steaming hot coffee to his chest, and leaves the mess hall. “This is insubordination. I can eat whatever I want, and for you to claim that I’m  _ going to starve _ or  _ wasting away before your eyes _ is ridiculous.” He punctuates the sentence with a snort. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Jesse rolls his eyes and follows, grabbing a roll and an apple on the way out. “No sir, can’t tell you anything.”

Gabe looks back at him with a glare before continuing down the hall. “Amari is behind this, isn’t she.”

Jesse keeps his eyes facing forward and tries to remember how Gabe taught him to lie. “Course not, sir. Don’t know why you’d think a thing like that.”

Gabe grumbles as he swipes his key card against the door to his office, and it slides open. Jesse follows him inside, falling into one of the chairs for guests and kicks his feet up onto the desk. Gabe immediately slaps his feet down and takes his own seat, sipping his coffee and maintaining eye contact. 

“I’ll eat whatever I damn well please for breakfast, and tell Amari to keep her nose out of my business. Get out of my office.”

Jesse touches two fingers to his temple in a salute and rises, sliding the food onto the desk before bolting. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
